Vermilion
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Zero is slowly losing his sanity. How will this affect the people close to him? R&R One-sided Axl and Zero. X and Zero.


Chapter 1: Silver Springs.

It was easy. You could always tell that Zero loved X. Better known as Mega man X. The original that we'd all been based off of, the one that would save everyone from the mavericks. He was legendary. Everything about him was perfect. Right from his pretty green eyes down to his boyish curve Spiked brown hair and Blue armor that clung to his body perfectly. Not only was he good looking and legendary, But he was basically an angel. Always concerned always looking out for everyone and that's what Zero needed. So it was easy to tell even before the romance had started to bloom. Zero and X were best friends they were always together. The way that they'd looked at each other it was only a matter of time. Everyone had accepted it. So why am I over here crying? Why am I the only one who can't just give up? All the navigators who had crushed on X or Zero had given up. So why can't I?

I knew I'd never have a chance with someone like Zero. He was Intense, Powerful, Majestic, all the things I could never hope to be. I know that when he looks at me all he sees is a fumbling child. I'm nowhere near as strong as X. Hell I have to use guns because I don't have a buster installed inside of me.

It kills me to think about how X and Zero are snuggling together in bed at this very moment I'm sobbing my eyes out. This has to be the worst feeling ever.

X never had to try to get Zero. Zero just fell into his lap. But me over here I'm over exerting myself trying to be more mature more graceful and intense just so Zero will give me one glance. It was just so easy for X. It's just not fair. I've had a crush on Zero since I joined the maverick hunters. That may not have been years on years but it's all the memories I have.

I wish I could just break X and Zero up. But it's not that simple. Apparently according to Alia these two have a "Deep bond" Dumb broad doesn't know shit. Who am I fooling smart ass bitch knows everything. It's just not fair. I try so hard and I get nothing.

You know what? Fuck X and his perfect Zero having self. Fuck Alia and her smart ass self. Fuck Zero and his long beautiful blond locks that flow in the wind and his Gorgeous blue eyes that intensely twinkle in the sunlight and his Z-saber that reflects off of his wonderou—WAIT A MINUTE.

God. I'm hopeless I might as well hang myself now. It tears me up inside seeing these two love each other day after day.

Fuck self pity I feel so shitty. If it was only easy…..

These were the last thoughts of Maverick Hunter Axl had before falling asleep in his pile of tears.

**To be continued**.

Chapter 2: Rhiannon.

I should be happy right? X and I are finally together. Sigma has died yet again. I swear if he comes back again I'm not dealing with that shit. I've beaten him enough times due to my work as a maverick hunter. If he comes back just let someone else save the day. Like Axl. That kid… He's so odd I never know what he's going to do next. So if I can't figure it out definitely he'll have sigma baffled. But you know we still haven't found Dynamo. But honestly it doesn't weigh heavily on my mind. There is one thing that always takes my mind from such matters.

X. My best friend turned lover as of…7 weeks ago. Honestly it's been pretty odd. Well of course we got weird looks at first from the other hunters. If they don't want us to be together they can go blow themselves. We should start PDAing out of spite. Maybe sex on the lounge couch? Pfffft. X would never go for it. But the entire judgment thing wasn't that bad. Because they know you don't fuck with two high ranked maverick hunters. Someone tried that shit once and made X literally ball with tears. Well let's just say there was some ass whooping that day. But as for our relationship its pure bliss.

At first it was sort of odd kissing and touching X like he was…Iris. I wonder if she would have wanted me to move on. She told me to live out both our lives for her. But still I feel as though she's watching me.

Watching me move on. Watching me forget about her. Watching my scars heal. Cursing me. I feel as though I've betrayed her in some way. It feels odd and ominous. But I regret nothing. X means so much to me. He's my soul purpose for living. I knew that when I first met him that he'd change my life. It was destiny that we'd meet.

But still I have an odd feeling like those nightmares I have. It's the same reoccurring dream an old man appears before me. He says "_Rise my greatest creation. Rise and see the light of day. And do my bidding."_ Then he laughs this terrifying laugh. He fades away then I'm surrounded by a bunch of unfamiliar robots. Their all wounded. Oil and steam and synthetic blood drips from them as they fall to their knees. There's a blue robot there that looks like X and he's crying. A red and grey robot with a yellow blood stained scarf struggles to stand. And then there are many piles of unmoving bodies. They all fall to me. I'm their attacker. I try to stop attacking. But then there's this voice at the back of mind. It says Kill. Kill them all. Out of nowhere the dream stops some where in the middle. Ending in a different spot every time. I wake up feeling as though it was real.

I've told X about my nightmares. He says that their just the result of my violent maverick hunting. That I could never become a killer. I wish I could I believe him. I enjoy taking down mavericks too much. I know that this dream has to have something to do with my creation. What if I were merely a machine designed for killing? A true savage. Ugh god I shouldn't be worrying about this stuff. Everything is peaceful right now at maverick hunter's headquarters. I should be happy right?

"**Maverick Hunter Zero please report to the navigation room you have a mission."**

"Yes. Understood."

**To be continued.**

Chapter 3: Little Lies.

It's like the calm before a storm. Everything just feels so close but yet so far away. Have we achieved peace? It feels so far away but so close. The humans hold me close to their heart thinking me the one to set them free from the grasp of rouge reploids. The humans. Their jobs. Disappearing. I suppose you could say technology has gone too far. This way I'm thinking it's far gone from my optimistic self.

But the persona I wear lately day by day. Its simply sweet little lies. I can't save you all. More casualties will happen. It breaks my heart. Mavericks. My sworn enemies those who've gone down the wrong path. Could it be that we're all one in the same?

Emotions can change the whole game. I realize that now. There can't be a peaceful world. Something will always go wrong. Though I fight for peace, my fighting has caused the world nothing but grief. Damaging it. Things can't go on like this.

I'll never live up to the legend. I'll never live up to his name. Mega Man The blue bomber. He never hesitated. Took down his fellow creations. Time after time. I believe that he was Dr. Light's true greatest creation. Saving the world over and over. No nuclear wars. No damaging. Saving it from .

To make matters worst the one I can confide in, the one I love is slowly seeping into this world's madness. Zero. I refuse to believe that you're turning into a maverick. I refuse to believe your turning into something other than yourself.

I can see the changes. Your in pain aren't you Zero? There's nothing I can do to stop it. It hurts. I'll lose you one day soon won't I? Watching you suffer, watching you wake up night after night after having that same nightmare. Your memories are coming back.

The irony as fate would have it; we'd end up as lovers instead of the enemies our creators envisioned. It's going to change soon. I know zero can't see it. Well I hope at least not yet.

Time. I need more time. Zero I'll never have the heart to tell you about your creator and the madman he was. What you did before you awakened. You've been through too much. I love you Zero. I really do. But will I be able to save you from the maverick you've become. Watching you sleep in your innocence as I think the night away. I couldn't do it. But I'll find the strength. Even if it kills me. -

"X, how long have you been up? You know you get petty when you don't go to sleep" Zero said in a sleepy tone as he rose up from the covers.

"Ha-ha do I?"

"Trust me you do. Like that one time you almost strangled that navigator for sending you to the wrong place"

"She had it coming and you know it."After glaring for 2.3 seconds Zero then pulled X under the covers.

Chapter 4: Everywhere.

"**ATTENTION ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS, WE HAVE A TRAITOR AMONGST OUR MIDST. HE GOES BY THE NAME OF ZERO HE IS AN S CLASS HUNTER, HE ATTACKED AND KILLED HIS FELLOW HUNTERS AFTER DEFEATING THE ENEMY. THIS MAVERICK IS DANGERRROU-"**

X couldn't bear to hear anymore. It'd only been just a day when he saw Zero last. He was going on a mission. Everything seemed so normal.

"_I'll be back in twelve hours X don't look so worried"_

It was the last thing Zero had said. Just yesterday life had been going perfect. Yesterday was yesterday. Here it was the storm. Could he really pull the trigger on his beloved Zero? Only time would tell but now X had to find Zero. Before the hunters did.

Axl had heard the news. He was mortified. How could anyone believe that Zero could do such a thing? He's been saving us for years. Axl thought to himself. Their going to execute him. I can't stand by. I have to help. I have to find Zero. I have to save him. With that Axl flew out the door leaving a trail of wind behind him.

X was thinking. Out of all places where would Zero go? Iris' grave? The ruined statue garden? 's lab? X had hoped that Zero wouldn't involve any humans. X would have to check all these places. But thankfully the Maverick hunter's headquarters had no idea about these spots so; they'd be running in circles while X was getting somewhere. The only other person who may have known was Axl. But X didn't think that he would come to capture Zero. The kid probably had music or games on the brain. Probably didn't give 2 cares about his "Zero Sempai".

Axl was on the hot trail he had checked 5 different places and still nothing. No Zero. He wondered how he was doing. If he was low on energy or if he'd been caught yet. Axl wouldn't let that happen. No way they'd take him no matter what. They'd have to go through Axl first.

9 places down. Axl was tired of searching but he pressed on. Zero was a complex reploid. He was mysterious and subdued. He didn't really give too much info. So he was hard to find. I wonder how X is doing. Axl thought. Then it occurred to him. X was probably looking for Zero as well. In fact. Axl had no business looking for Zero. Not when X had it all covered. Walking towards the broken statue garden Zero heard a noise. Looking on the other side of the bush he saw none other than X. walking towards Zero. Axl was about to walk out and talk to them when he saw a terrifying site. Dead reploids. Dead reploids everywhere. Blood on Zero's sword. And X had been walking towards him so calm. Axl couldn't move. He was stuck watching the current scene play out in front of him.

X spoke first.

"Zero…you… did this didn't you?"

Zero looked up a crazed look in his eyes. Axl knew right then that he was at the point of no return.


End file.
